Band of Bonds
by iloveanime12
Summary: Lucy has her band and Natsu has his. What will they do if the two bands are forced to live under one roof to increase popularity. Lucy hates guys so how will she react? Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic! I hope you Enjoy. Please read my other one as well. But on with the story**

* * *

_The Band of Bonds _

Chapter 1

The Lights of Infinity concert was coming to an end as the members prepared for their last song of the night.

"You ready for the encore?!" Lucy asked Juvia, Erza, and Levy as the crowd was screaming their band name 'Lights of Infinity'.

They built up their confidence as they went onto the stage. Erza headed for the drums, Juvia bass, Levy guitar, and Lucy the microphone.

"Are you ready for the encore?!" Lucy shouted.

"Then let me hear you here you scream!" Lucy yelled as she pointed the microphone towards the audience. The place was filled with screams as the fans screamed their love for the band.

As the music started the fans started chanting "Lights of Infinity! Lights of Infinity! Lights of Infinity!"

That's when Lucy stated to sing.

_**Primadonna Girl –Marina and the Diamonds**_

**Bold=Lucy, **_Italic=all_

**Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall **  
**You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe **  
**You can count on me to misbehave  
Primadonna girl, **

_Would you do anything for me? _

_Buy a big diamond ring for me? _

_Would you get down on your knees for me? _

_Pop the pretty question right now baby _

**Beauty queen of the silver screen  
Living life like I'm in a dream  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though **

_I'm sad to the core, core, core _

_Everything is a chore, chore, chore _

_When you give I want more, more, more _

_I wanna be adored _

**Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all **  
**The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave  
Primadonna girl **

_Fill the void up with Celluloid _

_Take a picture, I'm with the boys _

_Get what I want 'cause I asked for it _

_Not because I'm really that deserving of it _

**I'm living life like I'm in a play  
In the limelight I want to stay  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though **

_Going up, going down, down, down _

_Anything for the crown, crown, crown _

_With the lights dimming down, down, down _

_I spin around _

**Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave  
Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult **  
**But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave **

_Primadonna girl._

The crowd cheered loudly with that being the last song of the concert. Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy made their way off stage. Lucy had written hat song after her previous boyfriend that didn't want to be with her because according to him she 'wanted what she couldn't have'.

When they finally made it they started jumping up and down squealing.

"Lu-chan you did amazing on our last song!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yeah you were amazing!"Erza and Juvia said at the same time making everyone laugh.

"It wasn't just me. We all did amazing and that was why our concerts are always a success! How about we go to the hangout and celebrate another successful concert?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" They shouted simultaneously.

'The Hangout' was a place built for Lights of Infinity when they got a record deal and became a hit. It was a huge mansion that had a huge pool outside, a practice room, Game room, spa, and a room for each member plus more if they had someone else staying with them. The Hangout was the name the girls gave it because it was the kind of place you could practice or just hangout.

They gathered their things and walked outside down a narrow walkway that symbolized a red carpet. Fans were all around them shouting the member's names and some were even shaking hands with them.

Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia then walked into their awaiting limo and drove away towards their mansion.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Four guys were just about to go onstage for a closing. These four guys were Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel. The band 'Sunny at Midnight' walked on stage as everyone in the audience started to yell their band name. Gray walked to bass, Gajeel to guitar, Jellal to drums, and Natsu to microphone.

"Hello my name is Natsu Dragneel, the lead singer of Sunny at midnight. We are a new band and this will be the last song of the night. I hope you enjoy and support us in the future. This song is dedicated to my girlfriend in magnolia." Natsu said as Gajeel started following by Gray and so-on.

Natsu then grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

**Count on Me- Bruno Mars**

**Bold= Natsu**

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**

**I'll sail the world to find you**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**

**I'll be the light to guide you****  
****Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need****  
****You can count on me like one, two, three,**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I'm need it **

**I can count on you like four, three, two, **

**and you'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, **

**oh yeahwoooooh woooooooooh yeah ,yeah****  
****If you tossin' and you turnin' and you just can't fall asleep**

**I'll sing a song beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

**Everyday I will remind you****  
****Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need****  
****You can count on me like one, two, three, **

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I'm need it**

**I can count on you like four, three, two, **

**and you'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do****  
****You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

**I'll never let go, **

**never say goodbye****  
****You know you can count on me like one, two, three, **

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I'm need itI can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do**

**You can count on me **

'**Cause I can count on you****  
**

Natsu then finished the song.

"Thank you everyone! That will be the last song of the night but you can see us at our next concert!" Natsu said as he waved to the crowd before he, Gray, Natsu, Jellal, and Gajeel walked off stage.

Their manager, Freed, Then walked up to them.

"That concert was good. I do have an announcement once we get in the car." He said as he walked off to give their goodbyes to the owner of the stadium.

"Well let's go to the car. Jellal said as Freed then came back to lead them outside.

They walked outside and fans were in two lines to let the band through. The band members signed a few things and shook a few hands before returning to the car awaiting for the announcement from their manager.

Freed was the last person in the car. As soon as he got in the car he was bombarded with questions.

"What is the announcement?" "Is something going to happen?" "Can we go get food?" Was all he heard.

"Okay I will answer all of your questions at one time. You will be sharing a headquarters with the most popular girl band at the time, Lights of Infinity. Their headquarters is a mansion that has just about anything you could want and you guys will be living there for now on. The only downside is you will be living with four other girls." Freed explained.

"How is that bad? We get to live in a mansion with anything we ask for and we will have girls by our side almost 24/7." Gray asked/explained.

"You will see…" Freed said as he looked off to the side a bit.

* * *

"WHAT?!" The girls screamed at their manager Mira Jane.

Mira kind of backed away a little at the loudness of the four girls' scream.

"Mira what the hell are you thinking?! You know our… Situation." Erza said as she looked at Lucy a bit who looked rather mad and irritated.

"Im sorry. There was nothing that I could do. The boss above my position thought that it would be a good idea to put the top and the uprising top under the same roof to increase popularity. I tried my best to stop him." Mira explained.

She then got closer to erza's ear and whispered, "You know I would never hurt Lucy after….what happened." Mira said shaking her head a bit in Lucy's direction who had to sit down.

"At least you tried Mira." Erza said as she sighed defeated.

* * *

The boys then pulled up to the huge mansion with their bags in the trunk. They got out and got their bags as they took as second to look at their new home. Natsu and Gray looked at each other and smiled. They then ran to the door and opened it looking in.

They saw five girls standing. There was a red head, blonde, a girl with white hair, and two girls with blue hair.

Erza looked at Natsu and Gray straight in the eye. Lucy looked down shaking with her fists clenched and her face red, catching Natsu's attention. Levy looked rather bored blowing bubbles with chewing gum and Juvia was standing there with stars in her eyes not going unnoticed by gray.

Then the girl with white hair took a step forward smiling really bright smile which Natsu immediately recognized.

"What's up Mira?" Natsu asked as he smiled.

"Nothing much Natsu. Just managing my band." Mira said as she tilted her head to see that there were three other bodies by the door.

"Let me introduce everyone. Hello my name is MiraJane Strauss. I am the manager of the band lights of infinity. The blonde is Lucy and she is the main vocalist. The redhead is Erza she is the drummer." Mira the leaned in a bit and covered her mouth so Erza couldn't see what she was saying.

"Make sure you don't make her mad. You will regret it." Mira said in a hushed voice.

"What are you saying that is so secret that you cant share it with us Mira?" Erza asked in a threatening voice.

"It's nothing Erza. Okay moving on the shorter girl with blue hair is Levy and she plays guitar. And finally this is Juvia. She is the bassist in the band." Mira said concluding their introduction.

Erza then looked at the people who have recently come beside Natsu and Gray. One looked very familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on who it was. She decided that it was time for cake and she would think of that later.

Freed let the boys introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is Gray. I play bass. I hope we all get along." Gray said.

"Yo. My name is Gajeel. I play guitar. Nice to meet y'all."

"Hey my name is Natsu and I am glad to be here. I am the lead vocalist."

"I am Jellal and I am the drummer of the band. I hope we can be of an acquaintance."

Jellal. Erza had heard that name before. That is when she realized that he was the one that she was looking for.

"Dude why are you being so formal and all?" Natsu asked.

"I am just being polite." Jellal responded.

Jellal then noticed that Erza was staring at him in a shocked way.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Jellal? Is that really you?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"Yes…?"

Erza then ran and jumped in his arms.

'It's really him The guy that I became famous to find is finally in front of my face…' Erza thought as tears came out of her eyes.

The gang stared at them in a questioning way until Erza finally lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes.

A little red head girl came to his mind that head a white eye patch on her right eye.

"Scarlet…"

"Yes… It's me Jellal." Erza said.

Jellal smiled as they hugged once more. Jellal then looked at everyone else to find them again staring in a questioning way.

"We were childhood friends but one day Jellal went missing and no one could find him. I became famous because I was hoping he would see my concerts on TV and finally remember me and come home." Erza explained.

Erza looked at Mira who after hearing the story had stars in her eyes. Erza the face-palmed knowing what would be occurring later.

That is when a door being slammed was suddenly heard upstairs. Everyone looked around to find one person missing and that was Lucy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please continue to read and reveiw my fanfictions as inspiration to help me write more. If you have any songs that you would like me to put in i would gladly try to incorporate them into my story. Thank you!**

**~Over and out**

**iloveanime12**


	2. Chapter 2

_Band of Bonds~_

Chapter 2

A door slam was heard and one person was missing. Everyone looked around to find it to be Lucy. Levy then said her apologies and ran up the stairs to find Lucy.

Lucy was in her room with a keyboard in her lap as she started to sing a few lyrics she had of a new song.

_**This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro**__**  
**__**All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confusedI was broken, and bruised**__**  
**__**And now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel and you can't get in**__**  
**__**I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again**__**.**___

_**(Warrior- Demi Lovato)**_

"Knock, Knock." Levy said as she opened the door and closed it back. She had been listening through the door the entire time. She knew what happened to Lucy.

"Oh hey Levy." Lucy said.

"Is that a new song?"

"Maybe. I want to perform it solo though if I can ever get it finished and submitted."

"Well I think that it would be a good idea to apologize to the new guys."

"What?! Levy I thought that you were on my side!" Lucy protested.

"Still Lucy. I think that they are different from the other guys in bands that think that are everything all because they have money and a record label. Those boys really care about people's feelings and what-not." Levy said.

"Fine. I will think about it."

"And Lucy we all know about what happened. We understand so I'm not forcing anything on you. I just think that you should. Besides the one with pink hair couldn't stop staring at you." Levy said with a wink as she hurried and shut the door before Lucy threw a pillow at her.

Lucy grabbed her pillow and screamed in it in frustration. The sound was muffled but it was enough to help feel better in a way. Even she didn't want to remember that day.

_Flashback~_

_Lucy and her friends were five years old. All of her friends were boys since most of the wealthy people had boys that they could leave their business and estate to._

_Her friends consisted of Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga. The only girl friend she had was a girl named Minerva who didn't consider her like a friend but more of a servant. _

_Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Minerva formed a pretend called 'Dragons of time'. _

_They made songs as Minerva the lead singer since she had to be center, Sting was on guitar, Rogue on bass, Orga on drums, and Rufus on keyboard._

_They made songs and left Lucy out all through middle school. When they finally got a record deal and had their first concert Lucy felt like she should go. During one of the songs Minerva invited Lucy up to sing the last song with her._

_Because of Minerva's looks most of the audience was guys. All the guys wanted to see Lucy strip. Lucy being the girl she is refused but then Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga went over to her to fulfill their fans request hoping to get more popular. _

_Together the guys ripped Lucy's clothes while Minerva was standing beside them smiling. Ever since then Lucy has hated every guy._

_Flashback end~_

Lucy then walked out of her room to find everyone in the living room watching a movie she had never seen.

"Hi." She said as she waved her hand and shut her lips tight trying not to scream.

Everyone just waved as Levy smiled at her and gave her thumbs up.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I did earlier. Me and guys don't get along very well and it is kinda frustrating to think about sharing a house with four boys." Lucy explained.

"Don't worry about it Lucy." Gray said as he looked back at the television screen.

Out of nowhere the guys started to laugh as something funny happened in the movie making Lucy jump a little.

"Well I am going to take a shower and then I am going out for a bit. Wanna join me in going to see the new karaoke place?" Lucy asked hoping to bribe them into forgiving her.

"Sure." They all said at the same time as they all got up to go get ready. In the mansion everyone had their own bathroom so it was okay.

After Lucy got dressed she put on a pair of skinny jeans, white cami/ tanktop, and a pink cardigan. As accessories she put on a silver heart shaped necklace and a gray hair clip that had a flower on it. She wore some gray sandals and walked out to the living room.

All of the girls matched except they had different cardigans on. Levy had a light blue, Erza had an orange, and Juvia had a yellow. Instead of her usual hair style, she had it down and wavy.

The guys were there as well. Natsu had a red shirt with flames at the bottom with black and white vans, Gray had a blue shirt with a black vest on and a black hat and black and white converse. Gajeel had a black tank top on to show of his muscles with plain black vans, and finally Jellal that had on a white button up shirt with high-top converse.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah!" They shouted in return.

They got in the limo and drove in the direction of the new karaoke place.

"Just so you know one of my friends from middle school owns this place along with her sister and brother." Lucy said.

They finally arrived and got out. They walked inside to find Lisanna at the front desk. Without looking up from the papers she was sorting she asked, "Hello my name is Lisanna how may I help you?"

"We would like to rent a room for two hours." Natsu said with a smile on his face as he leaned down in front of Lisanna.

Lisanna looked up after she heard his voice.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked as she came from behind the desk. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before Lucy interrupted feeling sick to the stomach watching them be all lovey-dovey.

"Well we are all roommates now and I thought it would be a good idea to come here." Lucy answered for him.

Lucy then handed her the money knowing the exact amount needed. Lucy often came here to clear her mind and practice for an upcoming concert.

Lisanna gave them the room key and they headed to the number imprinted on it.

Lucy opened the door and through her bag on the couch. She then went to the mini fridge in the corner. (I never went to sing karaoke so this is how I imagine it XD)

Lucy pulled out a water bottle and started to sip on that as they decided who would sing first. After a lot of debate this was the order that everyone would sing:

1. Gajeel

2. Jellal

3. Juvia

4. Gray

5. Erza

6. Levy

7. Natsu

8. Lucy

They agreed that the two lead vocalists should go last since they always sing at the concerts. They also decided that they would keep points and whoever had the most would win until the two hours were over.

The order went on and on and until Natsu's turn came. So far Levy was winning with 64/70 points.

Natsu looked at the tablet that had the song selection. He picked one of his favorite songs.

**Not a Love Song- Ross Lynch **

**You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Um… no  
Lets not talk about it  
Drama - we can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it  
Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
I can tell, you're bluffing  
Now please don't take this the wrong way  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love that you buys the tickets  
(Uh-huh)  
And you don't make me watch your chick flick  
We've come so far,  
Being just the way we are  
If it's not broke, don't fix it  
I can't guess the meaning,  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you needed  
(That's just what you needed)  
Don't take this the wrong way  
(Nope)****  
****I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song  
Not a love song  
I don't speak girl  
(Like, hey girl!)  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for  
(And I would really do that for you)  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy (What a guy , what a guy , what a guy)  
What a guy  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you say you'd put me through it  
I guess I always knew it  
(I always knew)  
I love the way you get me,  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song  
(Not a love song)  
Not a love song  
(I know it's not a love song)  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song  
(No, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song****  
(****it's not a love song)  
This is not a love song  
(It's not a love song)  
This is not a love song  
(It's not a love song)  
Not a love song**

Natsu finished and the room filled with claps except for Lucy who was smirking. Natsu noticed and smiled a smug smile.

"What think you can do better?" Natsu asked as everyone added up the score to find it to be a 68/70.

"You bet that I can do better." Lucy said as she grabbed the microphone and went to the tablet. She took out her ipod and plugged it up allowing the music and keyboard mix and she started to sing.

**Warrior- Demi Lovato**

**This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro****  
****All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken, and bruised****  
****And now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel and you can't get in****  
****I'm a warrior**_**  
And you can never hurt me again**__**.**__**  
**_**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies; you're nothing but a liarI've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know  
Cuz all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised  
Cuz now I'm a warrior  
Now I got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get inI'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me..  
There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once; I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking it back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway  
Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, I can't get it  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again  
Nooo oooh yeaah yeaah  
you can never hurt me again.**

Lucy finished the songs to find everyone staring at her in shock.

"What? Was it that bad." She asked.

Still speechless everyone held up a 10 point card meaning she got an 70/70. Lucy jumped up and down squealing. She then looked at Natsu and stuck her tongue out. Recovering from his temporary arrest he shrugged defeated.

'I now understand why all of the girls chose Lucy to be the main vocalist. When she sang she put you in a trance like state. Not only that but she had an amazing voice and beautiful features. Wait what am I thinking?! I have a beautiful girlfriend already. Not only that but I have known her forever whereas I met Lucy only yesterday.' Natsu thought.

"Hey guys do you want to play another round? We have another hour." Lucy asked taking Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Sure." "Lets do this." "I'm scared that I won't be able to beat Natsu and Lucy." "I'm all fired up." The room filled with everyone's responses and they did another round of karaoke.

This was going to be a long night as Natsu had to find out what he was feeling towards Lucy. It was something he had never felt before with Lisanna or even Igneel. This was different. He had to know what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bands of Bonds~**_

Chapter 3

Spring was coming to an end as Sunny at Midnight and Lights of Infinity were lounging in the living room.

"I'm so bored!" Natsu yelled in frustration. He was currently sitting on the couch and had Lucy's legs across his thighs. Gray had the controller in his hand and was flipping through channels hoping to find a show or movie to watch.

That's when Freed and Mira came running in the room surprising everyone.

"Everyone we have big news!" Mira squealed.

"What is it Mira?" Levy asked.

"We just got news from the boss that a tour is going to happen." Freed said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Gray inquired.

"It means that Lights of Infinity and Sunny at Midnight are going on tour together!" Mira exclaimed.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep and we leave tomorrow so I would start packing." Freed and Mira said simultaneously.

**~X~**

Finally the next morning came and everyone was required to wake up by 7 a.m so they could get to their first concert on time.

Everyone was out by the bus with their luggage except Natsu. They waited for him for ten minutes and he still didn't show up. After waiting for a while Lucy got irritated and went to see what was taking him so long.

She walked up the long set of stairs and down the hall until she came upon the door that led to Natsu's room. She knocked twice but he didn't answer. She knocked again but still nobody came to the door. When nobody answered she opened the door to find a sleeping Natsu on the bed hugging a long body pillow.

This made her very mad as an anime style tick mark appeared on her face. Out of nowhere she kicked Natsu as he hit the ground _hard._

"Owwww…" Natsu said as he hit the ground. When his vision finally returned to normal he saw Lucy standing there with an angry face.

"What was that for Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"We have been waiting for you for almost twenty minutes and you are in here sleeping!" Lucy yelled as she started to pace around the room with her hands in the air.

"Well what are you doing standing there?! Get up and get ready! Meet me outside in five minutes or else I will come back in here and you will be sorry." Lucy warned as she walked out and slammed the door.

You may not be able to tell but Lucy has finally come to like the company of the guys. These boys were different from the previous boys she had met in the past. They accepted and liked her for who she was and not just for her body.

Lucy walked outside with her arms crossed as she leaned against their travel bus for support.

It didn't take long and Natsu was running out of the house with his luggage behind him. He knew from a past experience not to keep Lucy waiting.

_Flashback~_

_One day Sunny at Midnight had a concert. They were about to leave when again Natsu didn't show up. The concert would be starting soon and if they didn't hurry they would be late for their own concert._

_Lucy didn't want them to be late so she went to check on him only to find him laying down taking a nap._

_After holding back all she could she again kicked him and he again hit the floor._

"_Natsu what are you doing?! You have a concert in 20 minutes!" Lucy exclaimed._

"_Five more minutes." Natsu said as he rolled over to go back to sleep._

_This made Lucy's face flush with anger as she grabbed him by the ear and drug him out of the bed._

"_Ow ow ow ow ow…" Natsu said as he was now fully awake. _

"_I said to get up and that is exactly what I meant. You never keep me waiting no matter what. If you don't believe me then you can go ask any other member." Lucy said as she again pulled his ear to make sure that he was listening._

"_Get dressed. You have five minutes if you want to be on time to the concert and not keep your fans waiting." Lucy said as she threw Natsu in his dresser._

_Ever since then Natsu has learned to not keep Lucy waiting or else it can end with a trip to the hospital and a broken nose._

_Flashback end~_

Everyone boarded the bus that had the two logos which were stars that spelled 'infinity' and a sun in the dark night. The two logos were separated by the word 'tour' that was spelled going straight down.

The tour was going all over the world to places such as the United States, Africa, Europe, Asia, Japan, and Australia (Since they speak English in my story they are going to live in the United States).

Their first location was in Washington, United Sates. After that they would go to California, and then to New York and New Jersey. That would be where they will perform in the United States.

"So what do you want to do to pass the twelve hour drive?" Levy asked.

"Well I brought many different things to do." Erza stated.

"Like what?" Lucy asked.

"Well I brought cards. We could play and learn new games."

"Sounds good." Everyone said as they would do anything to pass time. They had already been through two states and it had taken about five hours. They were about to die of boredom.

They got the cards out and started to suggest different card games.

Many games were suggested such as kings in the corner, crazy eights, black jack, and even go-fish. Finally they decided that they would play in order of the suggestions until they got tired of playing cards.

They played for three hours and Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray had fallen asleep. After that they decided that they would stop playing.

That's when Levy noticed something and started to smile. She looked at Juvia who in returned giggled a bit.

"Look at Natsu and Lu-chan. They are just too cute!" Levy squealed as she took a picture of Natsu and Lucy who had fallen asleep on the floor.

Natsu then rolled over and put his arm around Lucy's waist mumbling something they couldn't really make out.

"I will always protect you." Natsu mumbled.

That's when Mira came in and Levy and Juvia looked at her with a finger over their lips. Mira soon caught on and started to looked at what they were staring at.

When she saw the Natsu and Lucy on the floor she clasped her hands together and you could make out stars in her eyes.

"We are about to reach our destination so I have to wake them up now." She said in a depressed manner. She went and Woke Natsu up first because she knew that if she woke Lucy up first Natsu would end up in the hospital again.

She shook Natsu a bit waking him up with start. He looked at his position and blushed going to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

Mira then woke up everyone and told them they were arriving Washington.

After everyone was ready they finally got to get out of the bus to walk around and stretch.

The place they were at right now was where the concert was going to be held. It was a huge stadium that had a center stage and many walk-ways going from the sides.

The center stage had all the instruments they needed but the girls brought their own instruments because that was what they used and treasured.

Since 'Stars of Infinity' is currently the top band they are going to be the main part of the tour with 'Sunny at Midnight' will be opening the concerts.

They did a few rehearsals and then Mira and Freed decided they needed to rest so they went to a hotel to sleep.

Since it was only 7:00 p.m. they decided that they would eat and watch a movie or something.

All of the sudden it started to pour down rain. When they turned the t.v on the channel 11 news was on. It turned out there was going to be a hurricane.

"What are we going to do about the concert?" Juvia asked frantically.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that is will be fine." Lucy said.

"Yeah because we are going to make the rain go away." Natsu said as him and gray stood up and started saying weird things and doing some dance.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked between laughs.

Everyone loved it when Lucy laughed because even though she smiled a lot it was really hard to make her laugh and when she did she sounded like an angel.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and smiled feeling proud that they did something as good as making Lucy laugh.

"We are doing the rain dance." Natsu answered.

"Rain dances make it rain idiot." Levy said.

"Well then we will sing it backwards." Gray said as they started making weird sounds saying it backward making everyone fall to the ground in laughter.

After a while they finally got where they could go to sleep. The girls were to sleep in one room while the boys were to sleep in another.

About an hour later Lucy was tossing and turning trying to go to sleep. She finally gave up and opened her eyes rolling over to find Levy staring at her.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. I'm just too excited." Levy said as she smiled.

That's when a big lump was seen in the covers covering them. Two heads popped out as Erza and Juvia were now in the same bed as Lucy and Levy.

"Nobody could sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Everyone replied with a smile.

"Well I'm going to get up and move around a little." Lucy said as she got up and walked down the hall only to find the boys doing different things

"You couldn't sleep either Luce?" Natsu asked.

"None of us can. We are too excited."

"Same here." Natsu said as he smiled one those goofy smiles.

That's when Levy came running almost slipping as she sharply turned the corner.

"Lucy! Natsu! I just checked the news and it turns out the hurricane might miss us after all!" Levy said excitedly.

"Seriously Levy-chan?!" Lucy asked.

"Yup!" Levy replied as they grabbed each other's hands and started jumping up and down squealing.

Natsu and Gajeel had to cover their ears from the sharp, piercing sound of the girls squealing.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked as Levy pulled out her phone to check and see.

Levy's made an 'o' as she looked at the time. The time was currently 2:35 a.m. Lucy and Levy looked at each other as they made a run for the bedroom before Erza found out where they were

**~X~**

They wanted to do a last minute rehearsal so the two bands met at the stadium. They had just completed the rehearsal when people started to come and take their seat. Everyone went back stage to get ready.

The bands met backstage to say good luck to each other when all of the sudden the power went out.

"Mira what happened?" Erza asked.

Mira picked up her phone and dialed a number. It wasn't long before someone answered.

"Why is the power out?" Mira asked the person on the phone. The man quickly explained what happened and she hung up.

"It turns out the rain last night made a power cord short out and it finally snapped a moment ago."

"Well is there anything that we can do to get the power back on?" Lucy asked.

"The only way is if they get a generator here." Mira explained.

"So what are we going to do about everyone out there waiting?!" Natsu asked.

"I have an idea. What if we show our true sides to the audience and we do things that we normally don't in the band. That should take up enough time for them to get a generator." Lucy said.

"Good idea. Everyone think they could do that for your friends?" Freed asked.

Everyone nodded as Lucy made her way to the main walk-way followed by everyone else.

Lucy walked out first waving to the audience and then the rest of the girls from Lights of Infinity. Next Natsu walked out doing the same as Lucy and his band members following him.

"Hello everyone of Washington!" Lucy yelled into a megaphone.

"We would like to apologize for our slight inconvenience. The power has temporarily gone out so we are going to give you a side show to pass the time!" Lucy said.

"So let's begin!" Levy yelled into Lucy's megaphone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Band of Bonds~_

Chapter 4

"We would like to apologize for our slight inconvenience. The power has temporarily gone out so we are going to give you a side show to pass the time!" Lucy said.

"So let's begin!" Levy yelled into Lucy's megaphone.

Lucy thought that since they were going on tour that it would be a good idea for the two bands to become closer with their fans so since the power went out they could show their personalities and talents.

"Today as a special treat we are going to show you all of our talents and such. We are going to start with Jellal. Since Jellal can perform magic tricks he will pick someone from the audience to help him!" Lucy said as Jellal came forward to choose someone close to the stage.

He chose a girl who was by the name Maeda. She had blue eyes and light pink hair that went to her thighs that was in two ponytails.

Jellal put her into a box and moved the middle one so her body looked disconnected. He opened the top one to reveal her face. She then smiled as he closed it and she went back to her seat. The crowd roared with applause as they awaited for the next person to come on the stage.

Next was Natsu and Gray who were instructed to jus tact like they normally do which resulted in a few head butts and punches making the crowd laugh as Lucy had to separate them and make room for the next person.

Many other people did their talents like Erza showing her sword fighting skills and Levy set up a booth to challenge the members to what they know about each other.

It all came down to Lucy who used her talent to show how she could play the keyboard/ piano, guitar, violin, clarinet, and the flute leaving the audience speechless on how she could play so many instruments. This also reminded many of them why she was their favorite.

Lucy then looked at Mira who nodded her head and smiled. Lucy then looked at the audience and snapped her fingers. When she did the lights turned on and the audience smiled knowing the show was going to start.

Lucy and her band got off stage as Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal went to their instruments.

"This song is for someone special. Enjoy!"

**What You Do To Me- We The Kings**

**Bold= Natsu, **_Italics= all_

**I wanna be the picture on your wall  
I wanna chase you around until we fall  
I wanna be the one you write about  
I wanna be the one who never lets you down**

**But right now I feel like I am losing control, losing control**

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
**My head is spinning cause of you**  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
**You've no clue what you do  
Your the storm, let it rain  
You've got eyes like a hurricane**  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
**You've no clue what you do to me  
You've no clue what you do to me**

**I can make you laugh until you cry  
I can tell your mood just by your eyes  
I can sleep with your head on my cheek  
And I could be the one you'd never want to leave**

**But right now I feel like I'm losing control, losing control**

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
_**My head is spinning cause of you**  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
**You've no clue what you do  
Your the storm, let it rain  
You've got eyes like a hurricane**  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
**You've no clue what you do to me**

**And we'll both fall, we'll lose it all  
But we'll have each other  
And we won't make the same mistake  
Cause we're better together  
And we're smarter than before  
Cause we have been through the world  
And we know that there is more  
When you find the one that you are looking for**

_Hey, hey_  
**My head is spinning cause of you  
**_Hey, hey_  
**You've no clue what you do**

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
_**My head is spinning cause of you  
**_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
**You've no clue what you do  
You're the storm, let it rain  
You've got eyes like a hurricane**  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
**You've no clue what you do to me  
**_You've no clue what you do to me_  
**You've no clue what you do to me**

"Thank You! Now prepare for the main song of the concert! Lights of Infinity!" Natsu said as him and his band mates walked of stage. As Natsu walks past Lucy he can't help but smile knowing that no one but him knows who that song was really for. The problem was Lucy felt kind of bothered knowing that it was for Lisanna. She couldn't understand why she felt sad though. She just…did.

"Hello Washington! This is a sneak peak on my newest song. Enjoy!" Lucy said as her friends started playing and she held the mmicrophone.

**Warrior- Demi Lovato**

**This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro  
All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken, and bruised  
And now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel and you can't get in  
I'm a warrior_  
__And you can never hurt me again.__  
_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies; you're nothing but a liarI've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know  
Cuz all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised  
Cuz now I'm a warrior  
Now I got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get inI'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me..  
There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once; I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking it back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway  
Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, I can't get it  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again  
Nooo oooh yeaah yeaah  
you can never hurt me again**

"Thank You for coming to see us! I hope you had fun! See you next time!"

She looked at the crowd and everyone was still and wide eyed at her angelic voice. Out of nowhere a kid yelled "Lucy!"

Then another and another until a Lucy chant was started.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

"Thank You! See you next time!"

They then walked back stage to see Mira for what they were doing next.

"So Mira what else are we going to do in Washington?" Lucy asked.

"Well we still have about four hours until we need to leave so I guess you guys can go sight-seeing or whatever." Mira said.

"Well Lisanna came to see us today so we are going on a date. Bye!" Natsu said as he walked out the back door to see Lisanna waiting for him.

"Jellal and I have agreed to go to every bakery in Washington." Erza said following Jellal out of the statium.

"Gray-sama promised that he would take me somewhere special." Juvia explained as she went to Gray and they followed Erza and jellal.

"Gajeel and I are going to see the National sights!" Levy said in an excited voice as she practically pushed Gajeel out the door so they could hurry and go. This left Lucy all alone.

"Well I guess I will go to the book store…" Lucy said as she left.

"Freed I feel bad. All of her friends left and Natsu practically ditched her." Mira said in a sad manor.

"Don't worry. Natsu has a plan." Freed said as he grabbed Mira's hand and they together walked out of the stadium hand in hand.

* * *

Lucy walked down the street with her head looking at her feet. She felt pretty sad that all of her friends ditched her. In a way it was like they were trying to get away from her.

She walked like that until she finally saw a bookstore. She walked in being greeted by a young Lady with short blue hair and a white ribbon tied on top of her head.

She walked over to the romance section and looked through many books. She found one that had a nice name and flipped through all of the pages. She walked over to the counter and paid for the book and left not knowing what else she wanted to do.

She walked all around until finding a park she sat on a bench and decided she would start reading her new book. Somewhere done the line a person sat down next to her.

She put down her book to greet the person only to find it to a male with short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar over his right eye. Seeing this made her eyes wide.

"S-Sting…" Lucy stuttered making Sting smirk.

"Hey Lucy."

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna were currently sitting at a table outside of a café eating a piece of cake and drinking tea, talking about the concert.

"So Natsu I liked the song you wrote about me." Lisanna said with a smile. This made Natsu gulp as he knew that the song wasn't for her but for someone else.

"Um Lisanna about that….." Natsu started but was interrupted as a crowd of people rushed to him asking for autographs and pictures and such.

Natsu being used to the paparazzi knew what to do. He did the one and only thing that he could do at the moment. He grabbed Lisanna's hand and started to run as fast as he could only to be followed by his fans.

They ran down many streets and turned many corners until finally they turned a sharp corner and the fans ran right by then allowing Natsu to let out a breath he didn't know he had held in.

"S-so what were you saying N-natsu?" Lisanna asked out of breath.

"About what?" Natsu said as he had already forgotten. This made Lisanna sweatdrop as she explained what she said before the people came.

"Oh…that… Lok Lisanna I don't what to hurt you feelings because you have been my friend since we were children and look at us now at 18. I just wanted to tell you that song wasn't for you. I have come to love someone else.

Lisanna looked taken aback for moment before yelling, "EHH?!"

Natsu had to cover his ears from how loud she was.

"Wait if the song wasn't for me than who was it for?!" Lucy asked.

"Lucy…" Natsu said looking down.

"I'm sorry Lisanna." Natsu said as he stood up and left to find Lucy.

Lisanna was furious that Natsu had chosen that blonde bitch over her. She then smiled wickedly knowing how she would get her revenge.

* * *

Natsu did feel bad about how he treated Lisanna just then but he couldn't help but feel giddy about knowing Lucy's feelings. He then thought about how he would tell her when one thought came to mind.

'What will I do if she doesn't feel the same way?' Natsu thought. He then shrugged it off knowing that it would only tire him thinking about it.

He walked all over town until he passed a park. He looked to find Lucy sitting with some blonde guy. He looked closely and it fit Lucy's description Lucy gave him of the guy that she hates most in the world. He looked at her face and saw she looked like a mixture between uncomfortable and scared.

He was about to walk over to them when out of nowhere Sting grabbed her face and pushed his lips onto hers. Lucy then pushed his face aside and started to spit in his face and wipe her lips.

"Look Sting I don't like you like that. To be honest I don't like you at all. I love only one person." Lucy said as she grabbed her book and started walking towards Natsu.

"Lucy are you ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah Natsu I'm fine. I just wished that Sting didn't have fish lips." Lucy said as she smiled.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you and Lisanna were on a date."

"Well we were and then I broke up with her."

"Why did you do that?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well would you mind going somewhere because I'm starving and need to get the taste of Sting off of my lips." Lucy said as she shivered at thought of Sting kissing her again.

"Sure." Natsu said as he let out a light laugh.

They walked to a local diner and Lucy ordered just a plain burger with French fries whereas Natsu ordered much more.

They sat and talked about many things until they finished eating. They paid for the meal and went to just walk around and talked more. They sat down on a flight of stairs to rest for a bit before starting to walk again. As they sat Natsu decided to create a conversation.

"So I take it you don't like that freak that kissed you earlier?" Natsu asked.

"No I absolutely hate him. He and his brother are the reason why I hate boy so much. To me every boy is the same. That was my theory until I met you and started to actually talk to you. You were different from all the other boys. You were the only one that could make me laugh." Lucy said as she finally looked at him since they sat down.

"Lucy…" Natsu said as he started to lean in. Lucy closed her eyes and just before their lips touched she heard Levy's voice.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled. Lucy and Natsu quickly separated and a blush was present on their face.

"Y-yes Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"What did I interrupt something?"

"Yes…" Natsu mumbled

"No Levy-chan you're fine."

"Well then let's go before Erza kills us. We have five minutes until we leave so we are going to be cutting it close." Levy explained.

All of the sudden Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started to run as fast a she could to the bus. Erza was the one thing in the world that scared Natsu and man did she do it good.

"N-natsu!" Lucy screamed as she was being dragged down the streets of Washington.


	5. Chapter 5

_Band of Bonds~_

Chapter 5

"And we are on the road again. On the road again. On the road again. We arrrrrreeeee-"Jellal sang while playing a guitar.

"Dude knock it off!" Natsu said as Jellal stuck his tongue out at him.

All the girls looked at them and laughed. They had been on the road for almost four hours and it would take almost sixteen hours to get to their next location.

Everyone was just sitting around except for Lucy. Lucy was currently playing an unknown song on the guitar quietly in the corner.

**Who says, who says you're not perfect****  
****Who says you're not worth it****  
****Who says you're the only one that's hurting****  
****Trust me that's the price of beauty****  
****Who says you're not pretty****  
****Who says you're not beautiful, who says?****  
(Who says- Selena Gomez)**

"Nice**… **new song?" Levy asked sitting beside Lucy.

"It's getting there. I hope that I will be able to finish it before we get there so we can practice and perform it…." Lucy said as she grabbed her pen and scribbled a few things on a piece of paper.

"Well since you normally write the songs and they become a huge hit, than I will leave you to work you magic." Levy said as she turned around and started walking back to her original spot.

Lucy and Levy knew each other even before the band was brought together. They were actually friends since third grade. They went on the X Factor hoping to be discovered. They came to be finalist and eventually won.

They were taken to 'The Hangout' and met Erza and Juvia. They formed a band and met Mira. Ever since then they have been at the top. Lucy writes most of the songs but every once and a while someone else in the band will write and perform a song.

"I'm so bored!" Natsu a sixteen hour bus ride the two bands were officially tired of cars. They stopped at a hotel and put their luggage in their room. After that they walked back outside to head to the stadium that they would perform at for rehearsal.

* * *

After a sixteen hour bus ride the two bands were officially tired of cars. They stopped at a hotel and put their luggage in their room. After that they walked back outside to head to the stadium that they would perform at for rehearsal.

"So Lucy did you finish the song?" Erza asked.

"Yep. Now all we have to do is rehearse until we can get it to work." Lucy said with a smile on her face. It wasn't long until they pulled into a huge parking lot with a huge stadium to math it.

As they got out of the bus people came and got the instruments out of the bus.

"Woah woah careful!" Gray said as they took his bass out from the bus.

The bands walked towards the double doors and saw the two bands logo on a banner with the word 'tour' separating them.

They walked in the stadium and like the other stadium there were many walkways that lead to the center stage. There were also many cords and amplifiers on the center stage so fans could hear from whatever seat they were sitting.

The employees soon came with their instruments and hooked them to the correct cord. Since Sunny at Midnight will be opening they got rehearsal first.

After playing their song Lights of Infinity got their turn. After a few times going through the song they got the hang of it and it came out to be successfully good.

Lucy and the others all did a big high-five. Rehearsal time was starting to end and people were lining up at the door waiting to be able to take their seat.

Everyone went backstage to make-up so they could get the concert started.

When they were done Levy, Juvia, and Erza were all wearing short blue dresses that were strapless. They went to their mid thigh and had a see-through black pattern on top. Under the breast there was a thick black strip that went all the way around tying in the back.

Lucy then came out and everyone froze at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing the same dress as them but instead of a teal blue it was a bright yellow. She had her hair in a loose bun with a few hairs falling down and her bangs framing her face. They all had silver high heels and a silver necklace with a star in the middle.

They went to where Mira watching as the guys went on stage.

"Hello California! This song is a recent one that was inspired by my best friend actually. She helped me realize this. Hope you enjoy." Natsu said as he put the microphone in the stand.

_**Picture Perfect- Everyday Avenue**_

**Bold- Natsu, **_Italics- all_

**Picture perfect, that's what it seems  
They've got this whole thing figured out, but not me  
We'll leave this place behind, doesn't that feel right?  
Picture perfect, it's picture perfect**

_Through the fire_  
_Through the smoke and the flames_  
_In my reflection in the window_  
_Match in hand and I'm running_

**Everyone's screaming,**  
**"You're never gonna get there"**  
**Waking up shaking, feels much better**  
**And everyone's saying,**  
**"Shape up and get a life**"

_If nothing goes wrong then how will it feel right?  
Picture perfect doesn't mean much to me_

**Is it true what they're saying?  
I gotta settle down in place just like the rest  
Living the dream, is this what it feels like?  
Picture perfect, it's picture perfect  
The days are fading like they're one in the same  
I point the finger and it shows me I'm to blame**

_And I'm running_

**Everyone's screaming,  
"You're never gonna get there"  
Waking up shaking, feels much better  
And everyone's saying,  
"Shape up and get a life"  
**

_If nothing goes wrong then how will it feel right?  
Picture perfect doesn't mean much  
Picture perfect doesn't mean much to me_

**I've had enough, time to figure this out  
But I can't believe that I waited this long  
I've seen the truth in another light  
This is everything I never wanted to be**

_Wake up, shape up, you're never gonna get there  
If nothing goes wrong then how would it feel right?  
Wake up, shape up, you're never gonna get there  
It's picture perfect, it's picture perfect_

**Everyone's screaming,  
"You're never gonna get there"  
Waking up shaking, feels much better  
And everyone's saying,  
"Shape up and get a life"  
**_If nothing goes wrong then how will it feel right?_

**Everyone's screaming,  
"You're never gonna get there"  
Waking up shaking, feels much better  
And everyone's saying,  
"Shape up and get a life"  
**

_If nothing goes wrong then how will it feel right?  
Picture perfect doesn't mean  
Picture perfect doesn't mean much to me  
Picture perfect doesn't mean much to me._

The last note of the song was played and everyone started cheering.

"Thank You! Come see us again!" Natsu said as he walked off the stage along with his band members. When he passed Lucy they high-fived.

"Good luck." Natsu said.

"I don't need luck." Lucy said with a smile as they walked onto stage.

"Good afternoon California! I hope you like my newest song. This will be dedicated to girls all over the world. Enjoy!"

_**Who Says- Selena Gomez**_

**Bold-Lucy, **_Italic-all_

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey_  
**You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough**

**I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else**

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
_**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me**

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
**You got every right to a beautiful life, come on**

_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

**It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whitin' out the truth**

**It's like the work of art  
That never get to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky**

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na_  
**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me**

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na_  
**You got every right to a beautiful life, come on**

_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

**Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me**

**Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said**

_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

**Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?**

Everyone was speechless for a while until the crowd started roaring with applause.

The reason why Lights of Infinity was so popular was because they had the power to make you feel like you could do anything. They were beautiful and amazing musicians. They had the power to put you in a trance like state because of their music. All in all they were amazing.

Lights of Infinity waved once again to their fans and then walked back stage. Natsu then walked up to Lucy and smiled. She then walked to the dressing rooms with the other girls to change back.

When she came out she was wearing a pair of short shorts with a tank top and a hoodie covering it. She then walked back to where the guys were to find them talking about her performance.

"You did great Lucy. I find it amazing at how you can put your fans in such a state just by singing." Natsu said as Mira and Freed walked up to them.

"You may have some free time. We will be staying the night here but make sure you come back by eleven ok?" Mira said with a threatening look on her face making all of the boys shiver.

"Y-yes…" The boys said making all the girls including Lucy Laugh.

"Lucy you laughed!" Natsu said ecstatically.

"Natsu I can laugh. I just rarely do it…Besides it isn't like you haven't heard me laugh before." Lucy said.

"Yeah but I made you laugh this time. I like it better when you laugh." Natsu said making Lucy blush a little.

Mira then had little stars in her eyes. She started day-dreaming about what Natsu and Lucy's kids would look like. She was thinking about a girl that had pink hair and brown eyes when all of the sudden she was being shaken.

She shook her head getting rid of the day dream seeing Erza holding her by the shoulders about to start shaking her again.

"You were match making again weren't you?" Erza asked.

"Maybe…." Mira said looking to the side with a sly grin on her face.

"Okay so you may go. But remember not to go anywhere by yourself no matter what." Freed warned.

"Okay." Everyone replied as they walked out in pairs.

Levy was with Gajeel, Erza with Jellal, and Juvia with Gray. All was left was Natsu and Lucy who just shrugged.

"Would you ma lady want to be my partner for the day?" Natsu said as he bowed with a hand out.

"Why of course." Lucy said taking it as she giggled a bit making Natsu smile.

They didn't know what to do so they started walking aimlessly. They ended up on the beach just walking in the shallow water. They were talking about random things when they decided to sit down and watch the sun set.

"So Lucy how did you come up with those lyrics?"

"Well when I was seven my mom died. Me and her would always dress up and sing songs on the piano and violin and things like that. One day she got ill and not long after that she died." Lucy said as her eyes started to water and voice began to shake.

"Lucy you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Natsu said to her.

"No I have to tell someone this. The only person that knows is Levy but that was because she was my best friend at the time and pretty much lived it with me." Lucy said as a tear streamed down her face.. She took a deep breath and continued.

"When she died my father isolated himself from the world and drowned himself in his work. He never talked to me and practically hated me. When I was twelve I had finally gotten tired of it and asked him why he hated me so much. He admitted he hated me and said that it was because I was the exact copy of my mom." She wiped her nose on her sleeve and continued.

"I couldn't deal with it much longer and at age fifteen I ran away from home and went to live with Levy. We then decided that we would become famous in honor of my mother. I promised my mother before she died that I would encourage people to be themselves at all times so I thought that now would be as good of time as any." Lucy said as she finished her story with tears streaming down her face.

Natsu then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer making her cry a little more.

"Shoosh Shoosh Lucy. It's okay. If it makes you feel any better I was abandoned as a newborn. This man named Igneel then found me and raised me as his own. When I was seven he disappeared and I had to go to an orphanage where I met Gray. We then formed a band along with Jellal and Gajeel so I could travel and hopefully find him." Natsu said as he looked back at Lucy who seems to have calmed down a bit.

"Well it looks like both of our childhoods have sucked." Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu looked at her and put his forehead against hers. He leaned in slowly until his lips touched hers. After a few seconds her broke the kissed with his head still against hers.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy said as she kissed him once more.

* * *

**And it finally happened! Thank you for reveiws! I love it when i check my stories stats and see how peopl have reveiw because it amkes me feel happy that you guys take time to read and reveiw on my stories. Thank you for everything you have contributed to my story!**

**Oer and Out~**

**iloveanime12**


	6. Chapter 6

Band of Bonds~

Chapter 6

The tour was over and it turns out that performing with Lights of Infinity has increased Sunny at Midnight popularity go sky high.

The band still wasn't as popular as Lights of Infinity but they were getting pretty close.

"Finally! I'm off that stinking bus!"Natsu yelled as they finally get out of the bus. Out of nowhere Natsu gets on the ground and starts kissing the cement.

"Look Natsu I don't want to hurt your feelings but if you are going to be doing that I'm not kissing you until you clean your mouth." Lucy said with a smile as she started to walk around him with her luggage in her hand.

Lucy walked inside along with the other girls and Gray came up behind him.

"I feel your pain man." Gray said as he patted his back.

Along the way on the tour Gray and Juvia had gotten together along with Erza and Jellal. The only two that haven't admitted to their feelings was Levy and Gajeel. It was obvious that they liked each other but they just wouldn't accept that they liked each other.

They all went inside to put away their luggage and then ended up meeting in the living room.

"Since it's getting dark why don't we go to Mira's club?" Lucy asked.

Nobody else had anything better to do so they all agreed as they went back in their room to get a proper shower in what seemed like forever.

* * *

Lucy walked out and put on what she called "Club Attire". Lucy walked out and put on a red dress that went right above her mid thighs. The dress was sleeveless that had a black and white checkered pattern at the chest area and the rest was red. She wore black heels and a black hair accessory.

She walked out to see the others ready as well. They all walked outside to the limo and headed towards the club.

* * *

They pulled up to a building that had purple lights outside and a huge sign that said "Club Take-Over" on the front. They all got out and started walking towards the entrance excited to see what it was like.

When they walked inside they noticed that the place was pretty popular. The room had the bar on one side with all sorts of tables and then on the other side there was the dance floor. There was loud music playing and all sorts of different colored lights flashing different colors.

Natsu looked around and saw Lisanna and started feeling guilty until Lucy pulled him onto the dance floor along with everyone else. After a few songs they decided that they would go to the bar and order a few drinks.

Lisanna came to take their order and automatically noticed Lucy as well.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna said, "Lucy." She said in disgust.

"Well hello to you too Lisanna." Lucy said in a sarcastic voice making Lisanna glare at her.

"So what would you like to drink?" Lisanna asked in a bored voice.

After everyone gave her their order and drank it. Went back to dance only to find Mira standing there assisting someone. After she got done she turned around to see the two bands.

"Oh hey. What are you guys doing here?" Mira asked surprised to see them here.

"Well we heard that you, Lisanna, and Elfman opened a club so we thought that we would come check it out." Natsu said with a shrug.

"Where is he anyway?" Natsu added.

"Running the karoke place." Mira said. All of the sudden their was a huge commotion and Mira and the others excluding Lucy went to check it out. She knew it was probably just a bunch of drunks fighting with one another over something stupid.

She was about to go with the others when something grabbed her shoulder. There was then a voice that she hadn't heard in years.

"Hey Lucy." The owner of the voice was no other than Rouge.

"Oh great first Sting and now you. Just let me go Rouge."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Lucy. I have been told that you need punishment and I am here to give it to you." Rouge said as he started to drag her to the room upstairs.

"Natsu! Natsu! Help!" Lucy screamed in fear. The music was very loud but Natsu still barley heard it. He didn't think much of it and turned back to the fight.

He then thought back and realized that it was Lucy's voice. He looked all around and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Dude have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked Gray who was to absorbed in the fight to even notice the question. Natsu then ran to Levy who he was almost certain would know where she was.

"Levy do you know where Lucy is?" Natsu asked almost in a panic state by now.

"No I thought that she was with you." Levy said with her eyes wide.

* * *

"Lucy it's not that bad. Just think of me as Natsu." Rouge said as he had Lucy handcuffed to the bed so he could "punish" her.

Rogue little by little started to take her clothes off when Natsu, Erza, Levy, and Juvia busted through the door. Immediately Natsu punched Rogue and sent him flying to the other side of the room. Levy and Juvia went to Lucy and took the handcuffs off. She grabbed a blanket and covered Lucy up so that she wouldn't be seen naked by anyone else.

While Natsu was fighting Rogue, Erza stepped in making the battle end in about five minutes. Natsu and Erza then ran to Lucy to make sure she was okay.

"Lucy are you okay?!" Natsu asked sliding over to his girlfriend. When he looked at her you could tell that she was frightened to the bone. Lucy was sitting on the bed with a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Really Natsu, you think that she would okay after someone just almost raped her?!" Levy yelled in frustration. Natsu looked at her again seeing her shiver from fear. He then stood up and put his hands behind his head thinking.

He went back to Lucy and put his arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees.

"How about we find the others and get out of here?" Natsu asked.

"Sounds good." Everyone said simultaneously. They walked out the room passing an unconscious Rogue. They went to the dance floor hoping to find Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal through all of the people.

"There they are!" Natsu said as he ran up to Gray tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yo what's up?" Gray asked looking at a frantic Natsu.

"Dude we have to get out of here soon." He replied as he looked at a still shaking Lucy. Gray looked at her and soon rushed to find Jellal and Gajeel.

It wasn't long before they found them at the bar talking with Lisanna. When Lisanna saw Natsu holding Lucy she looked somewhat… disappointed?

"Come on guys we're leaving." Natsu said as the girls pushed the two boys out of the club. The car soon pulled up to take them back to the hang-out and that's when the questions started coming.

"What happened to Lucy?" Jellal asked with a shocked expression.

"That stupid Rogue from 'Dragons of time' came and attempted to rape her. We got their just in time but I'm sure that Lucy is going to be shaken when she wakes up in the morning." Levy explained.

"I'm going to kill him! Nobody should ever do that to anybody." Natsu said as you could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

"Well since we are home let's just make sure she gets to bed and we will deal with everything tomorrow." Erza said as she got out and headed towards the door.

They walked inside and Natsu took Lucy to her room. He opened the door and laid her on her bed pulling the covers to her neck. He sat there looking at her on the bed finding it to look so inviting. After a few minutes of staring he finally pulled the covers back and crawled in bed with Lucy putting his arms around her waist.

"So warm…" Lucy mumbled as she snuggled closer to Natsu who had already fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up with a slight headache and something very warm clinging on her side. She looked down only to find a huge lump under the covers.

"AHHHHHH!"Lucy screams as she leaned back only to come in contact with the floor.

"What….?" Natsu said as he lifted the covers from on top of his head.

"Natsu?!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy you're so loud in the mornings Natsu said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing in my room?! Scratch that what are you doing in my bed?!" Lucy asked fuming.

"Well after last night I brought you to your room and then the bed kept saying 'lay on me Natsu, lay on me…..' so in the end I did." Natsu said with a shrug as he exited Lucy's room.

When he left Lucy found herself staring at the door in a confused way. Then she decided to go take a shower to clear her head.

~X~

Lucy walked out wearing a white sundress and sandals to find everyone standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Um good morning?" Lucy said confused at what they were all doing.

"Lu-chan are you okay?!" Levy asked.

"Yes?"

"After what happened last night I didn't think that she would be okay this morning." Juvia said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait what happened last night?" Lucy asked in a confused manner. The last thing she remembers is being on the dance floor and then everything else is fuzzy.

"Wait… You don't remember anything last night?" Levy asked.

"No the last thing I remember is dancing and then the rest is sort of fuzzy.

"Should we tell her what happened last night?" Levy whispered to Erza.

"Well I think she has the right to know but I don't think we should tell her right now if she doesn't remember." Erza said.

"Oh you almost got raped last night." Natsu blurted out.

"Natsu!" The girls said at the same time.

"What she has the right to know and you guys were taking too long to tell her." Natsu said.

Everyone face-palmed except for Lucy. Lucy stood there in shock until she collapsed to the floor with her hands on her ears trying to block what she said. All of the sudden she got a flashback remembering what happened last night. Lucy then fainted with the image of Rogue in her head.

* * *

"Well both of our plans failed so I guess that it's time for me to make appearance. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself nowadays." Lisanna said in the phone. She hung up and resumed to wipe the bar down.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I had to go to a family reunion for two days and it took forever to get home! I cut the chapter short because i felt bad for taking so long to update so i was trying to get this to you as soon as possible. Thanks for all the reveiws.**

**~Over and out**

**iloveanime12**


	7. authors note :(

**Author's note~**

**I am sooooooo sorry for taking two weeks to update! In the last two weeks so much stuff has happened. For starters I went to the beach and got a super bad sunburn and for two days I couldn't move. When I finally got better my computer crashed so I had to re-write the chapter and then on top of that school just started back so that will make my updates even slower. I will definitely post my chapter tomorrow because I still have to make a few adjustments. I will have to extend the day I publish new chapters later though since school has started back I apologize for that. For now on I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday and we will see how well that goes okay? Again I will post my chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews that you write. You have no idea how much I enjoy seeing a new one. Well that's all! **

**Over and out~**

**Iloeanime12**


	8. Chapter 8

Band of bonds~

Chapter 8

It wasn't long until Lucy woke up. When she opened her eyes she saw a white ceiling that had a wooden fan hanging down from it.

"Wh- what….?" Lucy asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she could finally see again she noticed she was in her room with many people surrounding her.

"Lu-chan! You're awake!" Levy squealed in happiness.

"Levy?" Lucy said as she put her hand on her head. She has fully regained her memory of what happened with Rogue and the only way she could described it was it gave her a huge headache.

"If it hurts you don't need to talk." Erza stated.

"Don't worry Erza I just have a slight headache…" Lucy said as she finally talked normal again.

"Do you remember anything?" Juvia asked.

"Sadly…" Lucy said as she slammed her head back down only to come in contact with a big fluffy pillow.

"Don't worry Lu-chan! Everyone is here for you."

"Well thanks." Lucy said as she got up and walked out the door.

When she walked down she saw all of the guys pacing, lost in thought. That was until Natsu noticed Lucy walking down the staircase.

"Luce!" Natsu said as he ran Lucy's way along with all of the other guys.

"Lucy are you okay?" "Do you remember anything that happened?" "Do you feel okay?" All sorts of questions were asked.

"Number one: I am fine, number two: Yes I regained all of my memories, Number three: I feel fine. It has already happened and there is nothing I can do about it so there is no since in dwelling in it." Lucy said as she continued to walk down the stairs and towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

She walked in the kitchen and got her a slice of cake that Erza made. She walked to the living room to find the guys sitting in the living room currently playing a game.

"What'cha playing?" Lucy asked as she sat beside Natsu with her cake in hand.

"We are plying the newest game of Dragon Slayers." Natsu replied as he continued to click buttons on the controller. The only guys playing were Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

"What are doing Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"Reading a book."

"What are you reading?" Lucy asked.

"It is called 'destiny'."Jellal stopped when he saw stars in Lucy's eyes. He knew that she loved to read but he didn't know she liked it this much.

"Would you like to know what it is about?" Jellal asked.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Lucy said as she took a seat beside him.

"It's about a little girl that gets kidnapped and her father along with others in the community are trying to find her." Jellal explains.

"Can I borrow that when you are finished?" Lucy asked still having stars in her eyes.

"Sure?"

"Yes!" Lucy shouted as she jumped up.

"dammit! I lost!"Gray shouted as he threw the controller on the ground.

"Look dude I'm no cactus expert but I know a prick when I see one." Natsu said making everyone but Gray laugh.

Mira and Freed then came in the room surprised to see everyone there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Freed asked.

"We kind of live here." Gray said as he was on round two with Natsu.

"Are you guys not going to the festival tonight?"

"What festival?" They all asked simultaneously.

"The one that will have a lot of very popular bands that everyone will be performing at tonight." Mira said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We were supposed to perform tonight?" Lucy said confused about what Mira was saying.

"I never told you?"

"No you never told us."

"Crap! Freed why didn't you remind me?!" Mira shouted.

"You never asked me too!" Freed shouted back.

"Well both bands will be performing." Mira said sweetly as she left the room to prepare for tonight.

Everyone stood there in shock not only because they were to perform unexpectedly perform in four hours but also because Mira can switch personalities so easily.

"Oh yeah I have to tell the others!" Lucy said as she ran up stairs.

* * *

Everyone had gotten ready and were now at the yearly Magnolia festival. The bands were going to play in about two hours so Mira and Freed allowed them to enjoy the festival for awhile as long as they promised to be on time at the mini concert.

Currently Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Jellal, Juvia and Gray, and Gajeel and Levy were together doing different things. Everyone had finally admitted and became a couple except Gajeel and Levy. It was obvious that they both liked each other just Gajeel is too stubborn to admit it.

Natsu and Lucy were sitting on a bench after just riding the Ferris Wheel. They were eating ice cream when Lucy saw Minerva walking over. Minerva was ordered by Lisanna to distract Natsu for some reason unknown.

Minerva walked over to Lucy and shoved her cone in her face. She then walked away smiling happy at the image she just gave Lucy. Lucy was sitting beside Natsu with a cone on her nose and ice cream across her face.

"Lucy are you okay?!" Natsu asked as he handed her a few napkins. Lucy nodded and Natsu calmed down a little only to remember who it was that did this to her.

"Hey get back here!" Natsu said as he ran after Minerva. After a few seconds someone came and sat beside Lucy.

"Hi Lucy!" Lisanna said in an unusually cheerful voice.

"Hi?" Lucy said more of a question than a reply.

"So are you here with Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well it's too bad that I will be taking back." Lisanna said with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about Lisanna? Natsu doesn't like you anymore and you know that. Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked in pure anger.

"You know Lucy a little birdy once told me that you always want what you can't have. Maybe that is what is going on here. I wish you guys the best of luck. Because it won't be for long." Lisanna said as she stood up and walked away.

It wasn't long until Natsu came back and explained that he lost her. Lucy then looked at her watch and made and 'o' with her mouth making Natsu look at her in a weird way.

"What is it?"

"We are supposed to go on in less than five minutes." Lucy explained with a frantic look on her face.

"Erza will kill us if we're late!" Lucy said raising her voice a bit in fear. Natsu's face paled as he grabbed Lucy's hand and started dragging her back to the makeshift stage.

"Someone… Anyone…. HELP ME!" Lucy screamed to no one in particular.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu made it on time just by a hair making Erza nod in approval.

"How are you guys enjoying the festival?! This is a song I wrote not that long ago. Enjoy!"

It's Time- Imagine Dragons

**Bold= Natsu**

**So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check**

**I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**

**So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check**

**I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**

**This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes  
To ashes**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am**

The song ended with many cheers and whistles making Natsu and the others smile. After them a few other bands preformed until it was the last band. The last band was indeed Lights of Infinity.

"Well it looks like this will be the last performance. I guess that we will have to make it the best!" Lucy said into the microphone as they started to play.

Brave- Sara Bareilles

**Bold= Lucy**

**You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you**

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down  
By the enemy  
Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is**

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**Innocence, your history of silence  
Won't do you any good  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?**

**Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you.**

The song ended with many cheers making Lucy and the others smile. They walked back stage so they could head to home.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up and met downstairs for some meeting that Freed had suddenly called. While waiting Juvia was reading the newest issue of the new hit magazine 'Sorcerers' Weekly'. Looking at the front cover made Juvia blush and her mouth forming an 'o'.

On the front cover was a picture of Levy and Gajeel kissing. She immediately poked Levy's shoulder to show her the cover.

"Um Levy?" Juvia asked.

"Yes Juvia?"

"I think that you might want to see this…" Juvia said as she shoved the magazine in Levy's face. After Levy finally got the pages straight and out of her face she too blushed with an 'o' shaped mouth.

"W-w-what?!" Levy screamed in shock.

"What is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked in curiosity at her friends actions.

"Um i-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Levy said with a nervous look on her face making Lucy not be quite convinced. That is when out of nowhere the magazine was snatched out of Levy's hands making her let out a squeal in surprised.

"What are you doing?" Levy asked in a confused manner at who ever took the magazine out of her hands. She turned around to find Erza looking at the magazine in a mixer of surprise, anger, and some things that she didn't quite understand herself.

Erza opened to the correct page that was on the front to read about it. When she finally got to the page it said in large captions.

"**Is the 'bad boy' of Sunny at Midnight falling for the 'little bookworm' of Lights of Infinity?"**

Erza took a brake and looked back at the page to continue.

_**At the cultural festival in Magnolia, many people saw the two at a local restaurant eating ice cream together. That was until Gajeel got ice cream on his nose and was said to be, "Cute and adorable." By Levy. Will this wind up to be a new relationship like the other members of Lights of Infinity and Sunny at Midnight? Who knows? Keep checking in for updates.**_

Everyone looked at the two in shock. That was until Freed and Mira came running in as usual with 'big news'.

"Okay guys guess what?" Mira asked in an excited kid of voice.

"You have big news." Everyone said monotonously. At times Mira looked away with a little huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anyway… Sunny at Midnight has a gig on Friday." Freed said.

"Wait like a gig kind of gig or an opening kind of gig?" Gray asked as he started to get out of his seat slowly.

"Like a real gig. You get to play at your very own concert!" Mira said recovering from earlier.

"Natsu that's great! You finally get to have your own concert!" Lucy said as she jumped up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"The only thing is that you will have to ride in a bus through a few states to get there." Freed said.

"Ugghhhh. Transportation!" Natsu said as he said down and somewhat sulked.

"On the bright side you get your very own concert which means that you have reached a higher popularity rate." Lucy said trying to comfort him which worked as he jumped up full of energy.

"Yosh! I can do this!" Natsu said making everyone laugh.

"Good then start packing we leave tomorrow morning." Freed said as he and Mira went back to doing whatever it is managers do.

"I hope that this concert is a success." Gray said as the girls started doing random things and the boys went back to packing.

* * *

**I am so sorry that you guys waited so long for this crappy chapter. I feel a storm brewing in the land of fanfiction though. What will happen next? Hopefully you guys check back in to find out. Again I'm sorry because I was going to post this on Monday but we ended up having to go somewhere and I couldn't complete it and then on Tuesday I still couldn't complete it because of school and homework. Soooo muuuch hooomework! 7****th**** grade sucks. I wanna be in kindergarten. Anyway thanks and sorry. Over and out~**

**Iloveanime12**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Band of Bonds~**_

Chapter 9

"Ugggghhhh I am never riding on transportation again!" Natsu exclaimed as he jump on the ground instantly recovering from the many hours on a bus.

"Just shut up flamebreath and go inside so we can rehearse."

"What did you say Snowcone?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I said to shut up and go inside."

"Natsu, Gray get inside before I personally make you." Freed said as he separated the two heads.

Everyone walked into the huge stadium that they would be performing at tonight. Natsu looked around and suddenly felt nervous. He had preformed and millions of stadiums, some of which were bigger than this one, but he could only come up with one conclusion of why. He felt nervous because Lucy wasn't here with him to make him feel more confident.

All of the sudden Natsu remembered the conversation he and Lucy shared the other morning before he left.

_Flashback~ _

Lucy walked up to Natsu's door only to find him almost finished packing. She walked in and sat on his bed making Natsu raise a brow in question.

"Is there something wrong Luce?"

"….."

"Yoo-hoo Lucy? Earth to Lucy…" Natsu said waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention which it did if you count looking somewhat distraught.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No I was just thinking about how weird it would be not having you guys here aggravating me to death. I mean I have clearly forgotten how it was to live here in peace and quiet." Lucy said as Natsu let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry Lucy I will only be gone for a week at the very most." Natsu said as he leaned in and gave Lucy a quick and passionate kiss making Lucy smile.

"Ok Natsu. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure what is it?"

"Promise me you will be careful." Lucy said in concern.

"Why do you worry all of the time? Everything will okay. Look I have to go so I will see you somewhere next Saturday." Natsu said as he gave her another quick kiss and ran out of the door with his luggage in hand.

_Flashback end~_

"Oi, Flamebrain we have to rehearse remember?" Gray said in an irritated tone.

"Oh shut up stripper."

* * *

The rehearsal was over and the band was currently about to go off stage as soon as the opening band went off. Natsu was fine knowing that Lucy was probably watching this on t.v. but the others…not so much.

"Ok it's time!" Natsu said as he and the others walked on stage and got in position.

"Hello~ this is our first real concert so can we see how excited you are?" Natsu said pointing the microphone at the audience. Immediately the audience responded and the stadium was filled with many cheers making Natsu and the others smile.

"This song is dedicated to a special girl in Magnolia. Enjoy!" Natsu said as Gray and the others started playing.

Crazy 4 U- R5

**Bold= Natsu, **_Italics= all _

**I played it safe,  
I kept my foot up on the break,  
I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today.  
Aw girl and then I met you,  
opened my eye to something new,  
you know you set me free like no one else,  
and got me acting a fool.  
Don't you know you changed my life,  
girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!**_  
You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!  
You got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

**Midnight dipping in the pool,  
sinking out up on the roof  
you're unpredictable and girl that's what...  
That's what I love about you.**

_Don't you know you changed my life,  
girl coz now I'm living and it feels so right yeaaaaah!  
You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!  
you got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

**I... Didn't lose my mind when I fell for you  
And aaaaaaaa **

I'**m gonna love you girl like you never knew...  
woah  
Don't you know you changed my life, girl coz  
now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!**

_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,  
you got me jumping out of airoplanes,  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_you got me base jump livin and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!  
_**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

"Thank you! Have a good night!" Natsu said as he walked off stage.

_Back in Magnolia~ _

"Lu-chan hurry! It's coming on!" Levy shouted to Lucy from the living room. Lucy came rushing out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn.

"What did I miss?"

"The only thing you missed was the opening band but the real concert is about to start." Levy explained as she fixed her eyes on the screen.

_Natsu and the others walked onto the huge stadium. Once he got his microphone adjusted he started to speak._

"_This song is dedicated to a special girl in Magnolia. Enjoy!"_

"Lu-chan!" Levy teased as Lucy's face turned a healthy red.

"Shut up…."

The song started and soon ended. When Lucy finally looked away all of the girls were staring at her with smirks again making Lucy face turn red.

"Shut up!" Lucy said as she looked away with a pout visible on her face.

_Back with Natsu~_

Since the concert was over and is was getting dark Gajeel suggested that they go out and celebrate. Now they sat at a bar with a few empty shot glasses in front of them. They were now visibly drunk.

"Hey Natsu!" a voice behind Natsu said. All he could really recognize is that it was… girlish?

"Natsu?" There was the voice again but this time it sounded like it was behind him. He turned around and saw a short girl that had silver hair and blue eyes.

"Lisanna?"

"Um… Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Natsu said as Lisanna took him by the hand and lead him to a hall where no one but them stood.

Lisanna looked to the side where a few of her friends stood giving her a thumbs up.

"Since we are childhood friends I know a lot about you… I know that you aren't really good with deciphering woods so I guess I will have to show you." Lisanna said as a smirk grew on her face.

Lisanna stood on her tip-toes and lean in kissing Natsu on the lips. Natsu not really realizing what was going on started kissing her back. That was when he realized exactly what was going on.

"Lisanna! What are you doing?! Right now I am in a relationship with Lucy and you know that!" Natsu shouted as he pushed her away.

"Well you responded to the kiss…" Lisanna said trying her best to look innocent.

"And I am drunk!" Natsu said making Lisanna huff in frustration. She ran out of the hallway with her little posse from Dragons of Time following her.

"Hey Lisanna you might want to see this…" Minerva said as she shoved the camera in Lisanna's direction. In the picture you saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing right before Natsu pulled away. Lisanna smirked. This wasn't exactly her plan… it was better

* * *

**Sorry about the late chapter... Anyway the song by R5 for Annie Blackheart XD. I probably won't post this weekend because i have two or three birthday parties to attend. Wow i have a lot going on in my life... Tomorrow on 9/11 is my cousins birthday XD She was born on 9/11/01 and then my grandma was born on the day of the pearl harbor bombing... my family is cursed isn't it... Sorry for the late chapter and the next late update in advance! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	10. Another authors note :'(

**Just wanted to tell you that i am SOOOOOO sorry for this again. I feel like all that i do is make you guys wait for chapters. I feel terrible because i made you wait an extra week and now i am probably gonna have to make you guys wait another. Something is wrong with the internet so they shut it off and i should be getting it on soon. Again i am sooooooo sorry! I hope that you will remeber to check in to read the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Band of bonds**_

Chapter 11

Lucy had just woken up and looked at the time. She smiled as she stood up and went straight to the shower. Today was the day Natsu and the others were finally coming home and she was looking forward to it.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed she went downstairs in a white one-sleeved sundress and brown boots. She had her hair in a side braid and an unbelievably happy smile on her face.

When she walked down she noticed the girls looking around anxiously. That's when a car pulled into the driveway and all heads turned towards the door. Immediately they went outside.

Natsu saw Lucy running towards him and smiled as he grabbed her and spin her in a circle. After that they leaned in and kissed.

"I missed you." Confessed Lucy.

"I missed you more." Natsu said leaning in and capturing a small short kiss.

"How can he be so loud? If I remember correctly he drank the most last night…" Gray said with confusion written all over his face.

"That's Salamander for ya'." Gajeel stated as everyone started to walk inside for a mini celebration for their return.

~X~

After the mini celebration everyone went to the living room to hangout. While watching one of the many movies Lights of Infinity stared in the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Lucy said while getting out of Natsu's hold making him pout in the process.

She walked to the front door and peeked through the window she rolled her eyes and frowned a little. Even so she decided it would be best to open the door.

"What do you want this time Lisanna?" Lucy asked in an annoyed manner.

"Why yes I would love to come inside." Lisanna said sarcastically as she pushed her aside and walked in. At this movement an anime tick mark appeared on Lucy's face.

"Deep breaths Lucy. Take deep breaths." She whispered to herself in attempt to resist from punching the little diva in the face.

Walking in she saw Lisanna standing with a sly smile on her face while looking at Natsu.

"Is there anything that I can do to make you leave faster?"

"Actually I only came to show you something."

"What?"

"Come and see for yourself." Lisanna said with a smirk plastered on her lips.

Lucy eventually just went to see what she wanted in attempt to make her leave.

When she finally got over there and saw the picture tears weld up in her eyes and her legs fell out from beneath her. Instantly her hand came to her mouth in shock.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked rushing to where she fell. As he went to grab a hold of her she moved away. Again he tried only to get the same result.

"Lisanna what did you do to her?" Erza practically yelled.

"I didn't do anything but show something that happened last night." Lisanna stated innocently.

Immediately Erza snatched the camera from her hands and looked at the picture in front of her face. When she saw the picture her face reddened in anger as Levy and Juvia's face were blank in shock.

"You bastard! How could you do this?!" Erza screamed in anger.

"Erza calm down. What is wrong?" Jellal asked trying to calm down the red head.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Erza said as she threw the camera at the three boys who caught it perfectly. The three faces only shown two emotions. Anger and shock.

"Natsu how could you do this to her?!" Gray shouted at him as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground.

"Do what?! I don't even know what I did?"Natsu stated as he looked at Lucy who still had the same expression and in the same position. The only difference is now she had tears spilling down her face and Levy trying to comfort her.

That's when Gray threw him on the ground and shoved the camera in his face.

"This is what you fucking did!"

Natsu looked confused at first until the memories flooded back.

"Lisanna what the hell?! You know that I was completely wasted!" Natsu shouted in anger.

"But you kissed me back…" Lisanna said trying to act sad.

"And?!" Natsu shouted in anger.

"Lisanna I really think that you should go before I lose my cool and kick your ass." Erza said trying her best not to lose control of herself.

Lisanna then turned on her heels and walked away with a smirk on her face.

'Now she will never get back with him. I know since I did that he won't come back to me but… if I can't have him no one will.'

~X~

"So how is Lucy doing?" Natsu asked as Levy descended down the stairs. She stop momentarily only to look down and shake her head.

"Dammit!" Natsu said as he put his hands in his hair and his elbows on his knees.

"Well nice going. If you don't remember Lucy used to hate guys until she met you. I think now you have broken the trust between the two of you." Jellal said.

"Why would you do something like this Natsu? Did you want to hurt her like this or did you expect her to not find out?" Erza asked

"No! Last night we went to celebrate for our first successful concert. After a few good drinks Lisanna came up and said that she needed to talk to me or ask me something or something like that. I don't remember this because like I said I was completely wasted. Anyway she said something about how she knows about how I can't decipher things so she had to show me? Anyway she then grabbed my face and kissed me. As soon as I found out what was happening I pushed her away and told her that I only love Lucy." Natsu said with a sigh of frustration.

"And now she probably won't ever talk to me again so I'm screwed."

"So she doesn't know the whole story. She only knows about the kiss. Meaning that once you get the chance to tell her the whole story than she should understand." Erza said.

"Just give her some time. You were her first love Natsu. She has only dated few guys and in return they hurt her in their own ways. Most of them only wanted her because she was famous or because of her body. Her previous boyfriend even broke up with her because she was too difficult to handle. Hints to where the song Primadonna Girl came from." Levy said.

"But even so she has never had a boy cheat on her. Because of that she doesn't know how to handle this situation so for right now we need to leave her alone to think." Erza said.

"Juvia is scared that if she doesn't act fast that Lights of Infinity might lose fans." Juvia stated in third person.

"Nobody has to worry because as soon as she decides to come out I have a plan.

**I just want to say that I'm sorry that I had to stop writing right at the good part…. But to make up for I will post a bunch of chapters at once. Hopefully you enjoy some of the things I come up with. Even so there is a bunch of things in store for you guys!  
~Over and Out**

**iloveanime12**


	12. Chapter 12

_**~Band of Bonds**_

Chapter 12

I sat there and watch Natsu and Lisanna oogle over each other while everyone else was cheering them on. Then somehow I saw myself. I sat there with a fake smile acting like I was okay with everything that was going on. Somehow my friends bought it and went back to attend Lisanna. We were all at the after party for Natsu and Lisanna's wedding. Then I saw them lean closer and kiss. All of my friends cheered and another scene came into picture. This time it was a little boy that had pink hair and bright blue eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! I found a turtle!" The boy said.

"Oh! Look at that!" A guy that looked like Natsu said.

"What should we name him Daddy?"

"What about Taru?"

"Yeah!" As the boy said that a woman with Silver hair walled in. She immediately went towards what looked like an older Natsu and gave him a passionate kiss.

My eyes shot open and stared at the Ceiling fan sat there spinning in an endless cycle just like me. It felt like every time I got back on feet and got happy again something came to take it away.

Lucy stood up and got out of her bed. So far it has been almost two weeks since she went out of her room. After two days from the incident she tried to go outside but as soon as she saw Natsu she started to break down again.

Looking at her reflection she saw what she looked like. All she could think of was how her fans would feel if they saw her like that. All Lucy could do was smile at the thought.

'My fans…. They probably miss me right now at not making a public appearance. Has the scandal been released yet? Anyway I need to do a concert so they know that I'm alright…' Lucy thought while getting in the shower.

* * *

Even though the living room was full of people it was quiet as a mouse. That was until a figure came in and everyone stood up staring.

"Lucy…" Natsu said looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Uh uuh umm…" Natsu stuttered. As you can tell he wasn't expecting her to answer.

That was until he noticed how she looked. Even though she had been locked up in her room for two weeks she looked the best than she ever had. She had no tear stains or circles under her eyes and she wasn't wearing any make-up. All in all she looked amazing.

She was wearing a pink frilly tank top, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Her hair was down and wavy.

"Well Natsu if you don't have anything to say then stop because I have somewhere to be." Lucy stated walking towards the door. The door opened and shut just as quickly.

* * *

'That was a lot harder than I thought I would be…' Lucy thought as she made her way to her cherry red ferrari.

Xxxx

Lucy got out of her car and looked at huge building ahead of her. She slowly walked in the doors and into the elevator. She pressed the number 8 and waited for the 'ding' signaling she was there. She walked out and hesitantly knocked on number 529.

"Lucy!"

"Loke…" Lucy said. Right now she really wished that she didn't have to ask the womanizer for help.

"So is there anything you need?"

"As a matter of fact there is….. Would you do a duet with me? Just so Lights of Infinity can get back to the top."

"Why I would do anything to help my Lucy-chan." Loke replied with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks Loke. Make sure to meet me tomorrow at 11:00 so we can decide what song we will sing and other stuff." Lucy said walking to the door. She turned the knob and stopped for a second thinking before continuing to close the door making Loke raise an eyebrow in question.

* * *

'What was I thinking?! I mean it would have been fine if I had thought that like five seconds later but why in front of Loke?! Why did I just have to wonder what Natsu would think if he saw me and Loke together?' Lucy thought to herself as she entered the car.

'Okay just calm down. Hopefully Natsu won't beat him to a pulp if he sees us. How will Natsu react? Why do I even care?' Lucy again asked herself. She then cranked the car and drove back home.

* * *

The next day Loki came and they rehearsed over and over again until it was almost perfect.

"So Lucy-chan would you mind me asking you to lunch?" Loke asked with a slick smile.

"Sorry Loki but I am booked for the rest of the day. That is why I asked you to com early this morning." Lucy said as she took her Ipod off of speaker. When Lucy turned around and was pinned against the wall. Loki smirked when he saw her shocked face.

"Why not Lucy-_koi_? Don't you love me?"

Lucy then pushed him off of her and turned back to face him smirking in the process.

"Loki I have to many interviews to have lunch. I have to go. See ya'~" Lucy said as she took his sunglasses right off of his eyes as she walked out the door.

"Lucy! Now I only have 49 pairs!" Loke screamed as he ran out of the door chasing after her.

* * *

**You know i feel terrible. I always promise you guys things and never fulfill them. The only thing this time is that i don't have an excuse. Anyway i am sorry that this chapter is short but i will be able to update more like this. WOuld you rather it take a week to make a 3000 word chapter or have 3 1000 word chapters? Let me know! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	13. Chapter 13

___**Band of Bonds**_

Chapter 13

"Lucy! Lucy! How do you feel about this new scandal?"

"Lucy! Will you continue to date Natsu or will you give up on him?"

"What are your thoughts on what has happened?"

Many reporters continued to swarm over me asking questions about the new scandal that was released. Keeping my head held high I allowed the security guards take care of the ones that got to close.

That was until one question I heard made me freeze.

"Lucy! Do you still love Natsu or are your feelings for him deceased?"

How did I not think of this question? Most of the time I know just about everything that they will ask so I am prepared but I would of never guessed that they would ask this question. I slowly turned around to return the others questions.

"To be honest I feel betrayed and scared. I feel as if something is making my life a living hell just to upset me. At the moment I don't really know my title to Natsu and I don't know exactly how I will handle this situation. As for my thoughts I feel that Natsu and I were close enough that he would break up with me to get back with Lisanna if he felt that way. That is why I can't understand why he would betray my feelings for him. And lastly I don't know my current feelings for him. I feel as though I still love him…. But I don't think that I am capable in trusting him again…." I said as I blinked back tears and started to walk into my original direction with gaping reporters and cameraman now behind me. As I walked down the street a thought hit me.

'Did I really just say that on international television?! Oh god…'

XXXXX

"Hey flame-spewer does this go here?" Gray asked me holding a speaker.

"Yeah just sit it down and we will move it later." I replied marking the speaker off of my list. Currently we are getting ready for the event I am holding for our newest music video. The person that wins the dance contest will be featured in the video.

Hopefully Erza, Juvia, and Levy will be able to convince Lucy into coming. The event is tonight and I am praying that they can get her to come because this is my way to apologize.

XXXXXX

I just walked out of the radio station still a little shaken up about all of the questions they were asking me. I don't know why the press cares so much about others' lives. Why can't they just live their own and be happy?

I was now walking past a restaurant when I hear my name being called.

"_Lucy!" _I looked around and didn't recognize anyone so I kept walking.

"_Lucy!" _This time it sounded closer…..strange.

"Lucy!" Okay I am definitely not crazy. I turn around to find a Levy running closer to me. Just before she ran into me she jumped and knocked both of us on the ground.

"Lu-Chan! I thought I wouldn't ever see you again!" Levy practically screamed in my ear with what looked to be tears in her eyes.

"Levy-Chan! I am so sorry for worrying you guys! I will never do anything like that again!" I said wrapping my arm around laughing and Levy soon joined in along with, who I just noticed, Erza and Juvia.

"But anyways Lucy we have somewhere to take you!" Levy said while grabbing my hand and shoving me into the limo that yet again I didn't notice…..

I waited for a while just thinking and listen to the girls talk about random things when a thought popped into my head.

"Ummm guys? Where are we going?" I asked. Simultaneously their faces paled making me suspicious.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Erza said recovering and put a finger on her lips as if to illustrate what she meant.

"Okay?" Gosh my friends can be so weird sometimes. That is when I noticed we had pulled into The Hangout.

"Lucy I need you to go put something nice on. Not to casual, not to formal." Levy said. I looked and noticed what they were wearing….. Levy was wearing a zebra print frilly skirt with a yellow tank and a white cami underneath, Erza was wearing royal blue shorts with blue and white striped thigh highs a white button up shirt with white flats (Like Amu's character transformation with Miki in Shugo Chara), and Juvia was wearing a strapless white dress that flowed to just above her knees with black flats and a butterfly clip to pin back her bangs.

"O-okay? Where are we going?"

"Like I said. That is for us to know and you to find out." Erza repeated again with a mischievous smile along with Levy and Juvia making me sweat-drop.

"You guys are weird…." I muttered while stepping out and walking inside and up the stairs. I walked into my room and towards my huge walk-in closet.

I stared until I saw something that caught my eye. I pulled out a pink shirt that went just below my breasts and hung off my right shoulder with the words _Fall in Love_ written in black cursive letters. I took out a black cami and looked back in the closet to find the rest of my outfit that I was going to wear somewhere.

I looked and found a pair of black shorts that went a little below my butt and black sandals that zip on the heel. As for accessories I put on some diamond earrings and a silver necklace with a heart on it. I then put on some strawberry lip gloss and ran out the door.

I walked outside and got back into the limo to find the girls gaping at me.

"Lucy- San you look so beautiful!" Juvia said as Levy and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Okay well let's go to wherever you are taking me." I said sarcastically. Since I don't know where we are going I don't really want to go. But I am pretty sure they are taking me somewhere to cheer me up so I will try to enjoy this.

The car suddenly stopped and I froze.

XXXX

"Hello Magnolia and welcome to the event "Dance! The Revolution! I would like to wish luck to the dancers that are performing. While you are here make sure to enjoy yourselves!" I said as I walked off of the stage to let the first dancer dance or sing.

The first twenty or so went on and I started to wonder if Lucy really did come to the event. After all this is my way of apologizing.

The next few went on and then the next few. More people signed up than I thought there would be. There were about 150 people that signed up and most had already preformed. There are about 6 left so I will have to perform on stage soon along with the guys…. I hope if Lucy isn't here she will be here soon…


	14. Chapter 14

_**~Band of Bonds**_

Chapter 14

I froze. Looking at the sight before me reminded me of something that I read earlier….

_Flashback~_

_I was walking to the radio station to inform my fans that I was fine when all I heard was squealing._

"_Omigod! I can't believe that Sunny at Midnight is going to hold a dancing and singing completion! I am so going to perform just as a chance to win." An aqua blue hair girl said._

"_Don't worry Aoi! You are a great singer and dancer as well! I am sure you will at least make it to the finals and might even win!"  
"Are you sure Dia? There are some really good dancers in Magnolia…. That is why it is known for its performers…." The so-called Aoi said._

"_You will do fine." Dia said._

_Wait a second. Sunny at Midnight? Dancing and singing contest? Why didn't I know about this? Oh wait, it might have to do with my hiding for nearly two weeks…._

_Flashback end_

So this is what they were planning. I should have known that it would be something like this…. Of course knowing my friends there is no telling on what they were planning. I finally unfreeze just as Juvia is about to ask what I'm guessing is if I am okay.

"Guys why did you bring me to Natsu's event?" I asked in a serious voice.

"It's a secret!" Levy said with a goofy grin.

"That's it I'm out."

"Wait Lucy! Just stay for a little while." Erza said grabbing my arm and pulling me back. Did I ever mention how strong of a grip she has?

"Fine…. But only 30 minutes…" I said now feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes!" They all said as they dragged me to the crowd.

Why did I do this again?

* * *

It is finally time for my plan to go into action. I walk up on the stage and cheers greet me.

"What a wonderful performance! I hope you all enjoyed this! Now it is my turn to perform." I said as the lights dimmed and the music started. I looked to my right and left to see the guys performing with me. As I was dancing I decided it was time for the final part of my plan to be put into action.

"I am so sorry but this doesn't right. Is Lucy Heartfilia here?" I saw the audience look from side to side to see if the famous Lucy Heartfilia was in sight.

"Lucy? Are you out there?" Now I was starting to get desperate as my breath started to become uneven like I was about to hyperventilate.

"And what if I am?"

"Then bring yourself up here so we can dance."

"And why should I?"

"So you can show the crowd the new dance moves we came up with." I replied with a smirk causing her to have a look of surprise.

"Fine but only so I can show the crowd how much of a better dancer and singer than you are." She said with a mischievous grin. She started walking up the stage and grabbed a cordless microphone and hooked it around her ear bringing it into place.

"Fine by me."

And the music started.

* * *

I walked up on the stage regaining the confidence I once had. The music started and I couldn't help but move to the beat. It was an amazing sensation that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Come on Lucy I know you can do better than that!" I heard Natsu taunt me.

"You aren't doing that good yourself. What about when I saw your first opening concert and you were trying to impress me?" I countered earning an 'Ooooooh' from the audience.

"Well played Lucy but what about when we had our first dance session? You did better then. Are you trying or are you just rusty?"

We then danced a little more and I tried a little harder. I guessed the crowd could tell because the cheering got louder sand Natsu got a little quieter. Okay I know I'm not fooling anyone because Natsu could never be quiet and we all know that.

The music stopped and next thing I knew I was facing Natsu with our chest and face no more than an inch apart. We were both breathing heavy and I could feel a little twinge in my heart. I looked in his eyes and saw and emotion I had never seen. It was a mixture between guilt and happiness.

But what could he be happy about?

"Lucy I am so sorry." He said in the microphone that hung from his ear to his mouth making it heard all over the huge alley we were in. Just by looking in his eyes I could tell that he sincerely meant it. I wasn't one to hold a grudge other than on my father and he knew that. He also knew how to ensure I would enjoy my first night out of the house. By dancing. Even though I am a lead singer of a band my passion is dancing and he knows this.

"Thank you Natsu. I have decided to forgive you." I said as we stood in that same position.

Then he did one of the most unexpected things that I would have expected. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. I was most definitely shocked at first and I think he noticed but I slowly sunk into the kiss.

The crowd of course reacted with a bunch of 'Awwws' and our kiss soon broke. But you know the best part about kissing Natsu? It is always like our first kiss over and over. He kisses never gets old. His smiles never get old. His personality never gets old. And that is why I love him. He is the love of my life and even though I tried to bottle up those feelings for him I will always love him.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I left the state for the first time! In thirteen years of my life I had never left North Carolina. So my brother graduated from basic training and we had to go pick him up from Fort Benning in Georgia. It was the longest car ride of my life! Okay but back on topic. The last chapter is arriving :( It will probably ****be the next chapter. Sorry for such short notice! Forgive me! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


End file.
